El caso
by SakuraWinner.0
Summary: Ahora que comienza una vida sin Voldemort, Harry puede dedicarse a ser mas un chico y no tanto un héroe, pero los problemas no han hecho mas que empezar, su relación con Ron se deteriora poco a poco esto hace que se vuelva mas unido a Hermione y sin darse cuenta las cosas entre ambos cambian... como lo afectara eso?
1. Prologo

_PROLOGO_

**Newcastle, septiembre 26 de 2005**

**Sabado 1:30pm**

Respiró lentamente para tratar de relajarse, los murmullos casi imperceptibles martillaban su cabeza amplificados por la preocupación ante el inminente desastre que sabia iba a ocurrir, el corazón le palpitaba desaforadamente y el estomago le daba vueltas recordándole en un muy mal momento la poca ingesta de alimento de los últimos tres días, ese, sin lugar a dudas tenía todos los ingredientes para terminar siendo el peor día de su vida.

Él, por el contrario, parecía levemente aburrido, odiosamente sereno y malditamente inocente, casi tenía ganas de golpearlo para sacarle algo más que un suspiro de tedio pero en vista del lio en el que se encontraban, provocar un escándalo por leve y satisfactorio que fuera no causaría más que problemas. Sintió como la silla a su lado chirriaba contra la madera del suelo, sobresaltada, lo vio ponerse de pie, oh mierda, estaba tan absorta e idiotizada que no escucho cuando lo habían llamado, buena abogada estaba hecha. Había llegado la hora

- Por favor señor, tome asiento – la imponente voz de Samantha Westworth, honorable jueza a cargo del caso más controversial desde Malfoy contra Weasly, se hizo escuchar por toda la sala, a pesar de usar un tono moderado, si lo hubiera gritado seguramente no hubiera sido más efectivo. Con las manos ligeramente húmedas lo vio caminar a paso seguro hasta la silla de testigos, un enorme hombre de color con uniforme de policía muggle abrió la portezuela y sostuvo una biblia mientras recitaba de forma mecánica

- Ponga encima su mano derecha y la izquierda arriba con la palma al frente – solo verlo obedecer sin ningún reparo basto para alterarle la bilis - ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- Lo juro – ya jurar en vano era un pecado en sí, sin pensar claro en lo que se le venía a continuación, más que verlo pudo sentir como desde la mesa del Fiscal el muy maldito se reía de medio lado, al parecer iba a soltarle un comentario mordaz cuando las palabras impacientes de la juez lo pusieron sobre aviso

- Señor Zanini, su testigo espera y yo también, proceda, esto ya dura demasiado

- Si juez, enseguida – pavoneándose, porque no podía ser de otra manera, se puso de pie frente al estrado, ella por poco y sede a la tentación de voltear los ojos pero lo evito solo a sabiendas que eso arruinaría su tan estudiada y distintiva cara de poker – ¿Puede decirle a esta corte en donde se encontraba usted el pasado viernes 18 de septiembre en horas de la noche cuando ocurrieron los hechos?

- En mi casa de Londres

- Sea más especifico – la molestia de Zanini por aquella respuesta la hizo reír, y al verle la cara de burla a él supo que la otra respuesta solo serviría para sacarlo más de casillas

- Estaba en mi cuarto, recién bañado y absolutamente concentrado en disfrutar de mi maravillosa vida sexual junto a mi recién estrenada prometida – los murmullos llegaron al punto de hacer que la jueza llamara al orden y le mandara una mirada poco grata por la pobre delicadeza de su respuesta

- ¿a qué hora exactamente? – era como un sabueso, uno feo y demás molesto

- Serian entre las 9:30 y las 10:00 – dijo con voz aburrida – no hacía mucho había llegado del trabajo

- ¿En qué consiste su trabajo?

- Soy el comandante general de uno de los escuadrones especiales antiterroristas de Londres – eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo, y por lo menos la mitad de las personas que estaban en la sala incluyéndola a ella

- Ya… - deliberadamente le dio la espalda y en un chorro de palabras soltó sin dilación - Señores del Jurado, en vista de los acontecimientos recientes y de los pocos avances que los métodos tradicionales han logrado, de los cuales por cierto no se saca nada claro aun, la Fiscalía solicita permiso para utilizar "nuestros" medios para interrogar a este testigo en especial

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!... detrás de ella la letanía de palabrotas por parte de Neville y los demás chicos del escuadrón fue tan clara como lo eran sus pensamientos en ese momento así que solo se oyó a si misma murmurar – Oh rayos ahora si nos jodimos…

-… seria lo más sensato en este caso – su arrogante y arrastrada voz de sobradito casi la hace vomitar – además, de ese modo el acusado puede decir por si mismo que es irremediablemente culpab…

- ¡Objeción! – el muy hijo de perra tuvo el descaro de verla con desdén

- A lugar, Abogados acérquense al estrado – ella solo pudo contenerse de matarle porque sabía que nada sacaría de ello más que un enorme goce propio, ya frente a la jueza no disimulo para nada su disgusto recibiendo una mirada asesina de la otra cosecha - Señor Zabini, sabrá sin lugar a dudas que lo que pide es imposible en esta sala

- Es la única manera

- Pues le aconsejo que se busque otra, no podemos recurrir a métodos mágicos en una corte muggle además los acontecimientos nada tienen que ver con ese lado del carril

- Honorable jueza Westworth, con todo respeto esto solo hará que le demos más vueltas al asunto, además, no necesariamente tiene que ser a ojos de los muggles, podemos hacerlo sin que se den cuenta

- No permito imperdonables en mi corte señor Zabini – le advirtió con voz afilada

- Mi cliente no será sometido a la maldición imperio por ningún motivo – dijo ella con voz dura – lo que pide la fiscalía es absurdo

- Nunca fue mi intención proponer tal despropósito – si como no cerdo pomposo – lo que yo digo es mas sutil…

- De ninguna manera – le interrumpió captando de una la idea, si le daban Veritaserum estarían en serios problemas

- ¿Le da miedo acaso? – dijo con desdén – pido un receso para que al acusado se le suministre una dosis de veritaserum suficiente para que confiese, les recuerdo que además de muggle el acusado es mago y también podemos usar nuestros métodos para resolver un crimen mientras no afecte el desarrollo del caso en el mundo no mágico ni se viole la ley de confidencia de la magia.

- No está permitido utilizar las dos jurisdicciones y menos entre los muggles – la cabeza le daba vueltas, hasta ella sabía que si el juez lo consideraba aunque de manera remota cabía la posibilidad, porque para toda regla siempre hay una excepción… maldita fuera

- Debo decirle abogada que estoy de acuerdo, esto debe terminar y me parece que el señor Zabini tiene un punto

- Señora jueza, tener el veritaserum certificado demorara un mes completo, eso es mucho tiempo

- Señor Zabini, en eso ella tiene razón, a menos que justo ahora tenga la poción en la mano, debidamente certificada y en toda regla, esa opción queda descartada de inmediato

Esa sonrisa ladina y solapada tiro por tierra su última esperanza

- La tengo por supuesto, puede hacerle todas las pruebas, es completamente legal

- Entonces no se diga mas… abogada, informe a su cliente – alzando un poco el tono de voz ya que la sala estaba expectante ante tanta confidencia sentencio – tendremos 10 minutos de receso, luego de eso la fiscalía seguirá interrogando al acusado

- Si, señora... pero tengo una petición que hacer, sugiero que todos los muggles que hay en la sala sean evacuados

- Tiene razón, una vez sea administrada la poción es posible que diga cosas que comprometan al mundo mágico, ya que el jurado es totalmente _squid _lo arreglaré todo para que las pocas personas no mágicas salgan del auditorio

Los 10 minutos pasaron en un santiamén, y ella estaba furiosa, la noticia de que iban a darle el condenado suero de la verdad apenas le hizo efecto, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo en tono casual "que se le va ha hacer", le picaban las manos por las ganas de quitarle la tontería a mamporros.

El procedimiento se realizo en una pequeña sala junto al tribunal en presencia de la jueza, el maldito brebaje resulto en toda regla y eso no hizo sino retorcerle las tripas, mas cuando vio que tranquilamente ingería las tres gotas que necesitaría para soltar hasta el último de sus secretos, aunque el maldito de Zabini se las arreglo para darle por lo menos el doble

- Suficiente – verlo tan fresco la tenia cabreadísima a un punto insoportable, cuando estaba preparada para soltarle un sermón apocalíptico escucho el llamado para volver a juicio

La sala parecía más solo ligeramente mas vacia que antes, sus compañeros de trabajo se retorcían en los asientos impotentes ante el desastre, parecía que el final era inminente, hasta ella sentía grietas en su fe inquebrantable.

Zabini se acerco de nuevo para otro interrogatorio, para comprobar si el suero servía debía hacer algunas preguntas de rutina pero por el semblante que tenia era obvio que quería pasar de una a lo caliente, bueno era que no pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Puede decirle a esta corte el motivo por el que se encuentra a modo de acusado?

- Me acusan del asesinato, tortura y desmembramiento de Dave Hester alias "Igor Romanov", alias "Rodrigo Montenegro" alias "El sarco" reconocido traficante de armas, torturador y terrorista de nacionalidad inglesa por residencia y alemana de nacimiento.

La voz tenia un timbre mecánico y ausente, era como escucharlo leer, eso la preocupo porque decía la verdad a pies juntillas

- Bien – el muy imbécil sonreía de manera horrible… a ella le iba a dar algo – ¿Reconoce a la mujer que está sentada en esa mesa? – la señalo de inmediato y ella sintió que moría al oírlo contestar

- Es Hermione Jade Granger, mi abogada defensora – nada mas?... algo raro pasaba, pero solo ella parecía notarlo, la respuesta era demasiado escueta, ella era abogada sin duda, pero lo mas importante no era eso, estaba aquel otro oficio que solo el conocía... y no lo dijo, con la dosis que le hizo tragar era para que cantara todo sin poder callarse nada

- Bueno, ¿puede decirnos su nombre completo señor? – porque insistía en preguntas tontas… Hermione no sabía que pensar de aquello, y por la cara de la jueza no era la única impaciente

- Harry James Potter Evans…

Continuara…

Jejeje, hace milenios que no escribía nada, y eso que tengo dos fics pendientes de terminar ¬¬', pero de que los termino los termino… este se me ocurrió a bocajarro pos vamos a ver como va, ya se me iba pasando la mano con el suspenso jejejeje… dejen sus mensajes y me cuentan que tal les pareció…

Besotes

Sakura


	2. Capitulo 1 La Kriptonita de Harry

Holas… se me olvidaba eso de que estos personajes y parte de la trama no es mía… ¬¬, y pues si quedaron picados con el prologo en este cap empieza la historia y veremos de a poco como fue que terminaron en semejante lío… como lo de las fechas de los libros no me interesa tanto, asi que si algunas no concuerdan con el libro no es que me quite el sueño asumo que en el 2005 Harry tiene ya 27 años para no hacernos lio… Lo puse en M porque habrán muchas palabras mal sonantes, humor negro y el sexo pues será muy gráfico (no porno pero si tengo muuucha creatividad :p) si escribo mal algún nombre o lugar no se alarmen, mientras sobreentiendan de que sitio o persona hablo seremos felices

Muchas gracias quienes me tienen en favoritos XD eso si es un halago enorme… para los que lean también tienen mi gratitud… pero seré muy feliz si me dejan sus comentarios ¡Gracias Karo por el tuyo!

**Capitulo 1. La kriptonita de Harry**

_**Octubre 3 de 1995**_

_**Castillo de Hogwarts **_

Mas que oírlo pudo sentirlo, el estruendo que provocó el hechizo cuando exploto, justo donde segundos antes estaba parado, dejó un cráter enorme

- ¡Atácame! Si solo rehuyes no sirve para nada ¡maldito idiota!

Cada parte del cuerpo le dolía horrores, los pasos acelerados de él acercándose lo pusieron sobre aviso pero no fue suficiente, cayó boca arriba al otro lado de la habitación con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su ojo derecho, mierda, tenía la ceja partida y el sabor metálico en su boca comprobó que no era lo unico

- Y pensar que tenemos los mismos poderes… que humillación – dijo con desdén apuntando con su varita una de las piernas de Harry – niñato estúpido

El grito de dolor al sentir los huesos partirse por la maldición fue escalofriante… llevaba cinco días entrenando de esa manera y así terminaba siempre.

- Por hoy no quiero saber más de ti, me tienes harto, no has aprendido nada, ya puedes irte olvidando de ser auror… salvador del mundo ¡puaj! Solo eres un perdedor que no puede ni con su propia conciencia…

El dolor estaba a punto de dejarlo inconsciente, vio sus propias deportivas alejarse hasta desaparecer en una nube de humo negro, otro día menos, un fracaso mas. Se arrastro hasta la mesa junto a la ventana, en el suelo estaba la caja de pociones curativas que mantenía para esos casos, hoy lastimosamente debería tomar _pegahuesos,_era casi tan horrible como aquella que los hacía crecer pero por lo menos quedaría casi nuevo, aunque la herida de la ceja debería dejársela a Madame Popy, la del orgullo era otra historia. Camino hasta un sillón frente a la chimenea y rendido convocó un paño para detener la hemorragia, suspiro con cansancio completamente decepcionado

Cuando venció a Voldemort finalizando su sexto curso fue como despertar de una pesadilla, paso algo de tiempo después de aquello para hacerse a la idea de estar vivo, con gran esfuerzo logro ahuyentar a todos los que deseaban saber por parte del 'salvador del mundo mágico' noticias de primera mano sobre la batalla final y así Hogwarts se convirtió en su refugio, quiso retomar sus estudios con entusiasmo, actitud que tenía más que encantada a su amiga castaña y absolutamente pasmado a su amigo pelirrojo, deseo más que nunca jugar Quidditch, poder estar con sus amigos, todas aquellas cosas que siempre hacen los chicos normales pero que para el eran casi un tabú.

Al inicio de su séptimo y último año, hablo sin falta con la profesora McGonagall para que le ayudara con las clases que necesitaba para su carrera de Auror, encantada, ella le aconsejó seguir con las mismas de sexto, teniendo en cuenta que por razones desconocidas el Profesor Snape había tomado un año sabático, el reemplazo de este le permitió a Harry tomar Pociones avanzadas con el _Supera__las__Expectativas_que saco en sus TIMOS, logrando además muy buenas notas al no tener a Snivelus para mortificarlo.

Pero Harry pronto supo que las cosas no podrían estar yendo tan bien a cambio de nada, sin saber el porqué, en las dos semanas que llevaban en el colegio las clases de DCAO y Duelos no resultaron como esperara, su desempeño era bueno, el Profesor McAllister quien impartía ambas materias exclusivas para alumnos de séptimo decía que él era, por mucho, su mejor alumno, Harry debía ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que no era cierto

Sus habilidades habían disminuido y estaba completamente seguro que la muerte de su némesis tenía mucho que ver, fue como si al desaparecer Voldemort también lo hicieran parte de sus facultades y si de algo estuvo siempre secretamente orgulloso fue de lo bueno que era para esas áreas, se sentía perdido lo cual multiplicó su frustración al punto de llevarlo a realizar la tontería que lo tenía en ese estado tan lamentable

Fue en la primera clase de Encantamientos, el Profesor Flitwick había llegado dos semanas después del inicio del curso y en ese momento estaba dando el programa que seguirían ese año, Hermione quien estaba a su lado se movía inquieta repitiendo cada cosa que escribía

- Por piedad Hermione, ya es bastante malo que tenga que leerlo y escribirlo para que encima tenga que escucharlo – la mirada molesta que le lanzo a Ron desató una de las tantas peleas de siempre

- Idiota

- Insufrible

- Olvídame, quieres

- Con gusto – ambos volvieron a sus pergaminos y duraron toda la clase sin siquiera mirarse, Harry rodo los ojos y resoplo, aguantarlos pelearse, justo lo que menos necesitaba cuando la clase de DCAO que tuvo una hora antes había resultado un total desastre, se distrajo un momento tratando de aclarar su mente para pensar en lo que había resultado mal cuando las palabras del pequeño profesor penetraron en su cerebro

- … es como verte a ti mismo pero desde diferente perspectiva, lograr darle vida a una de nuestras personalidades puede ayudarnos a encontrar las respuestas que nosotros mismos no podemos darnos, los _alter__egos_ tienen pensamiento propio, pues surgen de nuestro subconsciente como una mente independiente pero que a la vez está ligada a nosotros ya que hacen parte de nuestra conciencia. Existen muchos, generalmente cada una de nuestras emociones es representada por uno, el encantamiento _Duo__Mentus_requiere mucho de nuestro núcleo mágico… ¿si, señorita Granger?

- ¿Se puede crear más de uno a la vez?

- No, uno por vez y debemos ser muy específicos, lo que puedes hacer es juntarlos… es decir, puedes hacer que un solo ente porte dos emociones, las cuales no deben entrar en conflicto

- Por ejemplo… - tímidamente, Neville tomo la palabra – no puedes poner el amor con el odio, o la alegría con la tristeza porque se anularían, es eso?

- Muy correcto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, los _alter__egos_solo pueden ser una o dos cosas a la vez, pero no pueden, por ejemplo, amar al tiempo que odian porque al estar separados de nosotros no aplican las otras cualidades necesarias para razonar, si la mente que odia quiere odiar a una persona, la que ama también quiere hacerlo, osea, amarla, en la misma medida, entonces es cuando el hechizo se anula dejando un cascaron vacio e inservible ¿Señor Finnigan?

- ¿Cuales no anularían el hechizo?

- La ira y el odio… o el amor y la ternura… todos los tenemos dentro de nosotros, al ser similares no se anulara, pero uno de los dos siempre predominara, eso ya depende de cada persona

- ¿Son peligrosos? – pregunto una chica de Hufflepuff

- Solo al modo que lo sea la persona, y para el caso cuando logramos crear uno, no puede separarse de nosotros más de 10 metros, observen

Todos estaban atentos, el profesor respiro profundamente, se apunto con la varita en el pecho y realizo tres símbolos diferentes

- _Duo__Mentus_

Fue como verlo partirse en dos, por la mueca de dolor que puso a todos se les puso los pelos de punta, pero Harry estaba absolutamente concentrado en memorizar el procedimiento, de un momento a otro, una copia exacta del profesor Flitwick miraba a todos lados con perplejidad

- Ooooh… pero mira que tiernos niños… son todos tan adorables… ¿no es tierno ser tan tierno? – era obvio que la parte tierna del profesor destilaba cariño por todos lados, mientras el _alter__ego_ continuaba su diatriba pro diabetes sobre cada uno de los alumnos, el verdadero se alejo hasta el otro lado del enorme salón y de pronto, el tierno individuo desapareció en una nube rosa que les saco a todos una exclamación de asombro

- Como pueden ver, puede desaparecer si nos alejamos más de la distancia reglamentaria o después de una hora, muy bien, para la próxima clase comenzaremos a practicar el encantamiento, quiero que lean muy bien sobre el y realicen un ensayo sobre los pros y los contras que puede tener dos emociones, esas se las dejo a su elección

El timbre anuncio la hora del almuerzo pero Harry tenía ganas de todo menos de comer, una nueva idea se le metió en la cabeza y a cada momento que pasaba cobraba más fuerza.

Pasó una semana, y después de haberse desvelado practicando, para la tercera clase ya tenía dominado el hechizo a la perfección. Decidió ejecutar su plan, tenía la idea que la única persona que podría ayudarle con el problema de sus facultades era la facultad misma, técnicamente sus poderes siempre se manifestaban desde sus pensamientos negativos, cuando estaba frustrado o enojado siendo estos los dos componentes que utilizaría, al principio solo pensó en preguntar qué era lo que estaba yendo mal, seguramente el pensamiento propio de su ira tendría más claro el manejo de sus poderes pero pronto se dio cuenta que, irónicamente, el ente no hacía más que culpar al Harry que era ahora por su mal desempeño. Cuando apareció por primera vez en frente suyo supo lo mala que había sido esa idea

- ¡Tu! – ese Harry estaba completamente vestido de negro, incluso sus ojos tenían no solo el iris sino todo de ese color y ver que su propio yo lo miraba con odio fue muy extraño - ¡mira lo que has hecho! – gritó señalándolo con la varita, no le dio tiempo de nada y en segundos se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor, consternado ante el hecho de que se hubiera lanzado un _crucio_ a si mismo trato de alejarse para hacerlo desaparecer pero atento a sus movimientos, él lo siguió y con un lamento susurro– echaste todo a perder…

- ¡¿Cómo?... ¡dime como! Maldición no sé lo que está pasando – finalmente se puso de pie, ignorando los temblores que los restos de maldición dejaban en su cuerpo pregunto con desespero - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Nos has vuelto débil, ahora que Voldemort no está crees que no me necesitas – dijo con rencor y odio – ¡Pero te equivocas! Tal vez ese indeseable ya no exista pero te equivocas si crees que solo el era centro de la maldad en el mundo…

- Pero no a ese extremo... no hay nadie mas como él – susurro mientras le veía levantar otra vez la varita

- Eres tan ingenuo… - fue como si el mismo Voldemort hubiera poseído su cuerpo, la risa macabra que hacía eco por la sala multipropósito le heló la sangre, ni siquiera el sonido de la voz era igual a la suya – por eso mismo nuestros poderes están desapareciendo… porque has perdido la motivación, el motor de tus habilidades, mientras sigas creyendo que no hay maldad para erradicar terminaras peor de cómo nos tienes ahora

- ¡Entonces haz algo si tanto te molesta! Ayúdame a entender… Ayúdanos…

- Voy a hacer que recuerdes porque te dicen el niño que vivió, voy a hacer que recuperes toda la capacidad mágica que tenemos y si después de eso sigues igual, no eres digno de ser Harry Potter

Después de eso, utilizo la sala multipropósito para tener los enfrentamientos, llevaban cinco días en las mismas y cada vez resultaba peor, aun después de todas las palizas que recibía por parte de ese Harry oscuro se negaba a aceptar que sus habilidades dependieran de esa parte suya tan despreciable. En un momento de inspiración, quiso saber lo que su esencia razonable tenia para decirle, ella sola no entraría en conflicto con sus otras emociones por tanto podía ser mas objetiva

Dibujando los simbolos correspondientes sobre su pecho susurró el hechizo y al instante sintió como algo se desprendía de su costado derecho, el dolor casi lo deja inconsciente pero logro resistir para verse a si mismo vestido totalmente de blanco mirándose con una sonrisa

- Hola Harry, se que te duele pero también se que no lo admitirás

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

- Se todo lo que tu sabes, así como tampoco se de las cosas que desconoces

Caminaron hasta una pequeña mesa junto al fuego, no podía apartar la mirada de esta parte suya y era muy extraño verse sin expresión alguna, a diferencia del otro que mantenía una mirada de resentido odio cada vez que lo observaba

- Soy tu yo neutral, Harry – dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento – no puedo mostrar ninguna emoción, solo puedo ser razonable y sé que lo entiendes

- Entonces sabrás la situación en la que me encuentro

- Lo sé… pero yo solo razonaré al respecto, no puedo darte respuestas porque si tu no las sabes yo tampoco, la única ventaja es que ninguna otra emoción podrá interferir en mi opinión al respecto

- Yo… necesito saber que está pasando conmigo

- A mi también me encantaría saberlo así no estaría peleándome cada dos por tres con tus otras emociones, y sé que crees que tu parte negativa no tiene razón, pero estas equivocado

- Nuestros poderes no pueden depender de que me vuelva un hijo de puta desalmado – respondió indignado - es como si para que yo estuviera bien necesitara que los demás estuvieran mal

- No es tanto así, en estos momentos estas en total desequilibrio emocional

- Es una manera bastante pueril de decirme loco

- Quiero decir que aunque nuestra parte oscura tiene mucho que ver no es la verdad absoluta que solucionará el problema, después de lo que paso con Voldemort ese lado oscuro nuestro fue el principal causante de que expulsaras casi todos tus poderes, pero él solo lo único que hubiera logrado era que nos matáramos en la primera oportunidad, lo que hace de Harry Potter un mago de grandes habilidades es la perfecta medida de todas las partes de su mente, la contención, la confianza, la lealtad, la inteligencia… y yo, todas cooperamos para controlar y sacarle lo mejor a esa parte de tu mente que insiste en destruirlo todo

- Pero ahora todo es diferente, lo que él dice es cierto, es como si de un momento a otro fuera un mago con habilidades promedio, tampoco es que fuera excepcional pero por lo menos podía decir que era el mejor en ciertas cosas

- Ahora todo es igual que antes, lo que pasa es que estas dejándote ganar de la frustración e ignorando esa parte paciente que te pide ser más prudente, te olvidaste de analizar y como no crees poder llegar a ser lo que eras antes inconscientemente ya no confías en nosotros

- Como puedo no confiar en mi si lo único que hago es tratar de mejorar

- Lo único que estas tratando es de convencerte que tus poderes no se han ido y que la única manera de recuperarlos es castigándote una y otra vez con entrenamientos sin sentido, lo que en parte es cierto pero si por debajo de esa determinación esta la resignación y la desconfianza vas a lograr que empeoremos con cada día que vez como te estancas, y si de paso dejas que la parte oscura de nosotros, que si bien tiene esa pequeña veta maliciosa que le da el toque adecuado a tu parte razonable para que sea arriesgado y metódico sin ser despiadado, se salga de control puedes darnos por perdidos

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos a esa hora de la mañana, después de una noche de insomnio dando vueltas por toda la cama, necesitaba despejar la mente, haber tenido esa platica con su parte razonable le ayudo para muchas cosas, la primera fue convencerse que no podría con esto solo y que pedir ayuda sería lo mejor, a quien… eso aun no lo sabía, camino de nuevo hacia el gran comedor que por lo vacio le hizo saber que aun era muy temprano, se sirvió un jugo de naranja cuando un sonido sordo a su lado lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la maleta rebosante de libros de su amiga Hermione descansaba a su lado en el suelo mientras la dueña tomaba asiento con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Harry

- Bueno día Mione, vienes bien preparada para las clases por lo que veo – ella dio un gran bostezo y rendida apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde y resoplo

- Me volveré loca, los EXTASIS están sacando lo peor de mí – aun con el zumo de naranja en la mano se lo tendió para que lo bebiera, ella le dio las gracias con una sonrisa

- Y eso que aún faltan siete meses para ello – se burlo mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y bebía un gran sorbo – debes calmarte un poco

- No puedo – dijo con cansancio – siento que reprobare todo si dejo de estudiar

- Seras la mejor… como siempre, además…

Hermione no supo que era lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento ambos vieron como Ron se sentaba junto frente a ellos y empezaba a engullir sin siquiera mirarlos

- Buenos días para ti también Ron – él solo la miro levantando una ceja y al momento siguió comiendo como si nada – serás…

- Déjalo ya – le dijo Harry mientras apretaba ligeramente el hombro de la castaña y miraba con desagrado al pelirrojo, desde que empezaron el año el comportamiento de Ron le sacaba de casillas, de un momento a otro fue como si Draco Malfoy se hubiera posesionado de él volviéndolo tan desagradable y molesto como el Slythering, cuando trato de saber el motivo de su cambio de carácter Ron simplemente le ignoro y le pidió que lo dejara en paz, desde ese momento decidió que por muy amigo suyo que fuera no lo arrastraría con a su mala leche – ¿vienes conmigo? – pregunto a la castaña que aun miraba a Ron con enojo

- Ya te alcanzo en un momento, termino aquí y te sigo, guárdame puesto si?

- Bien, te espero en clase – no muy convencido salió del gran comedor para ir por su maleta a la torre de Gryffindor

Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Harry se fue y absolutamente furiosa se puso de pie junto a Ron

- ¡Hey! Edapa tonieno ezo!

- Dios que cerdo eres… - la mirada de asco manifiesto cuando Ron deliberadamente le mostro un enorme bolo alimenticio decía más que mil palabras, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el plato de waffles ante la indignada mirada del pelirrojo – llevo más de 5 minutos esperando a que tragues el cuarto plato y que hagas algo más que portarte como un imbécil así que mas te vale que muevas tu maldito trasero si no quieres que lleguemos tarde a Transformaciones

- Mmm – trago con enorme dificultad – pues nadie te dijo que esperaras, hasta donde recuerdo no tengo un perro faldero

- Vete al diablo Ron – cansada de discutir lo dejo atrás y corrió con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para no ser la última, odiaba ser la ultima, solo algunos compañeros de casa estaban ya listos, ese año les tocaba compartir clases con Ravenclaw

- Te dije que lo dejaras y vinieras conmigo, si quiere joderse en los exámenes que lo haga, será muy mi amigo pero últimamente esta insoportable, el otro día desapareció por horas y cuando se dejo ver apestaba a Hidromiel – Hermione suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de Harry quien hojeaba un libro enorme sobre la animagia y sus orígenes – déjalo hacer o solo conseguirás que te agrie el genio

- Bien, tú serás testigo de cómo en este mismo momento lo que haga cualquiera de los dos me vale madre, estamos en nuestro último año, por lo tanto tenemos nuestros EXTASIS y lo que menos necesito es arriarlos como borregos a medio morir, olvídate que existo por lo menos durante la próxima hora, estaré absolutamente desagradable

- A mi ni me digas nada, que yo recuerde no te he pedido ayuda por lo menos en tres semanas… y solo para que lo sepas, ya estas absolutamente desagradable – Hermione siguió rumiando mientras McGonagall llegaba a clases seguida de Ron quien se hizo muy lejos de ambos

- Buenos días alumnos

- Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall

- Bien, por favor todo dejen sus deberes sobre el pupitre - Harry saco unos muy respetables 7 pergaminos sobre Animagia Básica y lo coloco junto a los de Hermione que eran muchos para contarlos – _Accio__deberes__ –_un pulcro montón de hojas quedo apilado sobre el escritorio – Ahora, asumiendo que cada uno hizo bien la tarea, Quien puede decirme cual es el animal que le tocaría si llegase a realizar la transformación?

Nadie levanto la mano, bueno, a estas alturas Hermione no contaba, resoplando, la profesora iba a darle la palabra cuando vio a Harry mirando ensimismado hacia un punto muerto sobre el tablero, mientras movia la pluma de un lado para otro, rechinando los dientes McGonagall chasqueo los dedos sobre la línea visual del ojiverde, este ni se inmuto

- ¿Señor Potter?

- Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero tampoco puede escogerse, el conjuro funciona teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del mago, sus habilidades, la capacidad física y muscular, esto último también puede variar, si se cuenta con un núcleo mágico lo suficientemente poderoso para ignorar el tamaño del animal

- 5 puntos para Gryffindor, y dígame ¿Le duelen los brazo? – Pregunto la profesora entre dientes – ¿tiene alguna lesión que yo no sepa?

- No, señora, estoy perfectamente

- Entonces la próxima vez levántelos cuando sepa la respuesta – Harry solo rodo los ojos y tomo su pluma para escribir la chorrada de apuntes que aparecieron en la pizarra – hoy aplicaremos lo que cada uno aprendió de la redacción que realizaron, transformarse no es nada sencillo y puede llegar a ser muy doloroso, en esta clase no llegaremos a ese punto, por eso cada uno utilizara un simulador, el animal que logren en el será probablemente el definitivo y si la prueba sale bien podrá inscribirse para presentar el examen en el Ministerio de Magia, algunos solamente lograran la forma pero no podrán transformarse, hoy por lo tanto aprenderemos los pasos, ustedes los practicaran y para la próxima clase veremos cuanto han avanzado – camino entre los alumnos y cuando todos pensaron que Neville sería la primera víctima…

- Señor Weasley… Primer paso – meso su roja cabellera con desespero y resignado vio la vena palpitante en la frente de McGonagall, en un balbuceo respondió

- Ehh… Debe saber muy bien el conjuro

- Ya... y si le pregunto uno de los ingrediente para hacer pan me dira que es la harina ¿no?, algo menos obvio Weasley - algunas risitas flojas se escucharon detrás de Ron que fueron silenciadas por una mirada severa de McGonagall - El conjuro... ¿cuál es? – volvió a preguntar

- _Animale__Felisius_

_-__Fennisius,__Animale__Fennisius_Weasley, si dice otra cosa en el mejor de los casos puede quedar medio transformado o en el peor volar en mil pedazos, ténganlo muy en cuenta todos… ¿si, señorita Granger?

- Profesora, ¿puede un mago ser un animal mágico?, los registros muestran solo animales comunes

- Puede, pero no se conoce registro de ninguno desde hace mas de 300 años, ahora, debemos tener en cuenta que más del 80 por ciento de los animagos no se registra, para esos casos el ministerio tiene duras sanciones, incluida la reclusión en Azkaban o la pena de muerte… Entonces ¿Quién me dice el otro paso?... señor Longbottom?

Neville se relamió los labios y respondió con voz aguda – El tratamiento con Ho-hojas de mandrágora

- Muy cierto, antes de pensar siquiera en intentar transformarse hay que tomar infusión de las hojas de mandrágora por dos meses, todos los días, sin falta y a una hora exacta, y les aseguro que sabe a bazofia pero eso evitara las convulsiones cada vez que nos transformemos, hoy solo trataremos de canalizar el conjuro sobre nuestros simuladores, bien, pueden empezar

Harry observaba su simulador, procurando mantenerlo fuera de la vista de todos, la esfera de cristal de 15 cm de diámetro cambio su forma ante su atenta y fascinada mirada, sería un amimago costara lo que costara y las arduas jornadas de secreto estudio estaban dando magníficos frutos, claro que si, pero para sus propósitos necesitaba ser uno no registrado, y si la forma que el simulador mostraba era la suya… más que mejor. A su derecha, Hermione lograba una forma corpórea similar a un felino enorme pero esta se desvanecía a los pocos segundos, causando gran frustración en la castaña.

- Señor Potter… ¿Qué rayos es eso? – de golpe, dejo caer su simulador el cual quedo hecho añicos por todo el suelo, McGonagall resoplo – _Reparo,_ ¿se da cuenta que no ha logrado el mínimo cambio? Haber… inténtelo…

- Pero…

- Ahora – Harry suspiro, si conjuraba frente a la profesora ella se daría cuenta que podría hacerlo perfectamente y que el hecho de que ella no hubiera visto nada se debía simplemente a un sencillo encantamiento de camuflaje – Potter…

Ni modo, si no decía algo estaría en líos, así que so pena de hacer el ridículo soltó lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza

- _Felisis__Animal_ – con toda intención pronuncio mal y la realidad es que se escucho tan feo como resulto, su simulador empezó a inflarse como globo tomando un color verdeamarillo y cuando tomo la forma de una pelota de playa exploto llenando a Harry de un pus hediondo, eso no hubiera sido problema si la propia McGonagall no hubiera quedado cubierta con lo mismo de pies a cabeza

- _Fregotego_ – Hermione murmuro el hechizo que se escucho claramente gracia a que todos habían quedado en estado de shock, en menos de nada quedaron totalmente limpios

- La próxima vez que algo como esto suceda, no habrá poder muggle o mágico que lo salve de un castigo memorable… por el momento me conformo con 10 pergaminos que expliquen todo este estropicio y en donde estuvo el error – con la varita conjuro otro simulador para Harry y murmuro con enfado – siga practicando que bastante falta le hace y por Merlín tenga más cuidado con lo que dice

La clase terminó, como ninguno había logrado desayunar algo decente fueron a las cocinas y luego de tomar lo que los elfos les ofrecían, unas cuantas frutas y tostadas ya que la chica no quiso abusar, salieron juntos y mientras Harry atacaba una enorme manzana Hermione caminó a su lado mientras le tendía una tostada con mermelada, tenían una hora libre antes de su clase de pociones así que quedaron con la chica de aprovechar los simuladores que McGonagall les dejo para practicar, el devoró la suya en un santiamén, cuando doblaron para llegar al pasillo que daba a los jardines alguien tropezó con ella tirándola sobre Harry quien la ayudo a incorporarse

- oh, no te vi – esa vocecita, aguda y molesta seria su ruina

- Summers – escupió entre dientes – fíjate por donde, o usa lentes que se yo… has de estar corta de miras si no me vez siendo nosotros tres lo únicos en este lugar

Melissa Summers llego transferida de Francia y quedo de inequívoca Slythering, era la completa antítesis de Hermione, y ambas se odiaban a muerte, especialmente porque el destino había confabulado para que fueran primas lejanas, Harry lo supo por accidente, porque ninguna había manifestado querer divulgar el parentesco

- Ay… es que estaba pensando en los momentos tan maravillosos que acabo de pasar con mi novio Terry… ¿si sabes que estamos? y cualquier otra cosa me es taaaaan insignificante… oh, pero ¡que poco delicada! soy recuerdo que tu saliste con Terry hace poco… perdón, aunque debo decirte, comprenderás que él quiera estar conmigo y no contigo

El escaneo que le lanzo a su amiga fue abiertamente ofensivo y Harry dio un paso al frente para decir algo de cosecha propia y poner en su lugar a la muy estúpida cuando escucho la risita socarrona de Hermione

- Que sales con mi "ex"? ahh buena cosa, justo ahora me estoy comiendo una tostada…¿quieres las migajas también?

- _Touché_ – dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado

Melissa montó en cólera, con un chillido indignado se encamino hasta las mazmorras despotricando maldiciones

Tomaron camino hasta el bosque y Hermione de pronto se detuvo, tomo a Harry de la túnica, se mordió el labio, medito un momento y respirando profundo bajo la mirada y dijo

- Lo siento tanto - soltó – hace un rato, después del desayuno, perdí los nervios y la tome contigo… perdóname sí?

- Yo te perdono todo siempre, o no? – ella rio y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el resoplo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le estampaba uno igual en la frente - si sigues dejando que el comportamiento de Ron te afecte estas perdida, algo raro le pasa pero si él no quiere compartirlo con nosotros déjalo

- Esta tan extraño – dijo con pesar – mas que extraño esta desagradable, insoportable y se porta como un completo malnacido... - Harry negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita

- No maldigas que no lo vale, siento que desde el final de la guerra algo le molesta y por algún motivo también me da la impresión que nos culpa por ello, a mi más que a ti, pero por añadidura tu también eres victima de su mala actitud, pero sabes, una mañana me levante y después que fuera especialmente desagradable decidí que no podía importarme menos, el Ron que es ahora no es el amigo que conocí y si se empeña en alejarse y no le importa cómo nos trata tiene todas mis bendiciones

- Está tirando todo a la basura, años de amistad por su cabezonería – dijo ella con pesar

- Aunque me duela decirlo, desde que lo conozco he luchado contra todos los demonios que tiene Ron por ser mi amigo, sus celos y envidias más que todo ya me tienen harto, si él no puede entender que lo que le da fama a mi vida fue mi más grande desgracia lo siento por él pero ya es hora de que madure

- Si, tienes razón...

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, Hermione no dijo nada porque desde hace un momento Harry mantenía un semblante de concentración que no quiso interrumpir

- ¿Sabes una cosa Mione? – comentó Harry después de un rato a la sombra de un gran árbol mirando sus simuladores listos para practicar

- No, se mas de una cosa – dijo mientas acomodaba su mochila junto a la de Harry y reía mientras él rodaba los ojos – ya en serio ¿que pasa?

- Sigo sin saber porque saliste con Boot, es un pelmazo idiota - ella hizo un ruido de fastidio pero no pudo evitar soltarse a reír

- No me dirás que en eso has estado pensando todo este rato – Harry solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, ella suspiro y haciendo a un lado el simulador acomodó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry, aprovechando que estaban solos, a quien no le importo pues hace tiempo que había tomado la costumbre, otras veces era él quien después de un arduo entrenamiento, incluso se quedaba dormido en su regazo - Hace cosa de quince días visitamos el pueblo ¿recuerdas?

- Como no hacerlo, casi soy violado por el CFHP y me rescataste… te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te adoro por eso?

- jeje… no pero me encanta oírlo, en fin ¿Recuerdas aquel libro que te comente sobre Aritmancia avanzada?

- Lo recuerdo… de hecho ibas a comprarlo, al final no supe que paso

- Solo quedaba uno y Terry lo tenía, el porque es un completo misterio, lo engatusé para que me lo dejara en cambio, por algún motivo creyó hasta el hartazgo que yo babeaba por el… y que, magnánimo como era, debía sacrificarse en pos de una fan enamorada

- El muy imbécil iluso – Terry Boot era la personificación del narcisismo, incluso Malfoy lo detestaba, claro que este ultimo detestaba a todos – Desde que consiguió esos músculos de esteroides no hay quien lo aguante

-Si ¿verdad?, me recuerda tanto a Johnny Bravo… de cualquier manera, tuve que aceptar una invitación a Las Tres Escobas, si dejamos de lado que la plática fue sobre Terry, Quidditch, Terry, Que hermoso soy, Quidittch y más de Terry todo iba bien hasta que pensó que su lengua debería estar dentro de mi boca para hacerme una limpieza dental profunda

- Iugh…Gracias por la imagen Mione… eso fue repugnante, ahora tengo un trauma nuevo...

- Dímelo a mí que estaba ahí, lo empuje y lo mande a volar… se molesto, creo que mas por el ojo morado y el diente partido que por el rechazo a su persona, dijo que lo había deformado cruelmente y se fue, sin pagar e de decir… fin del asunto

- Esta mal que yo lo diga pero… ¡como encantan tus peleas de gata!

- Serás… - pero inevitablemente se contagio de sus carcajadas y ambos terminaron soltando algunas lágrimas, después de un rato decidieron dejarse de juegos y comenzaron a practicar, Hermione fue la primera y al tercer intento dijo con naturalidad… – bueno... todo parece indicar que el simulador esta defectuoso – dijo categóricamente

- ¿Disculpa? Un momento… ¿Dices que no te sale el hechizo porque el simulador esta defectuoso?... – era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para no admitir que en realidad no hacia algo bien, Harry hizo grandes esfuerzos por no seguir riendo

- Cada vez que hago el conjuro logra formarse un cuerpo pero al mismo se desvanece… algo malo debe tener – pero que tozuda

- Hermione… no puedes ser tan…

- ¿Tan qué? – le desafió cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de superioridad recordándole que de los dos ella era la sabionda

- Pues ¡tan cretina! – lo dijo con un tono burlón que la saco de quicio

- Tu grandísimo…! Ja… lo dice quien se volverá un gargajo gripal? No me hagas reír… so bobo

- En primer lugar, eso fue un accidente, lamentable, vergonzoso y estigmatizador... solo recordar la cara de McGonagall ya es bastante… - ambos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo pero solo duro hasta que volvieron a reír

- Aun así, estoy segura que voy mejor que tú en esto… ni siquiera puedes darle forma al tuyo

- ¿No?... ¿que te apuestas a que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú? – los desafíos eran la debilidad de Hermione así que decidió poner el dedo en la llaga – a menos claro que te de miedo…

- ¡Ya quisieras Potter! Por favor, además no tienes nada que yo quiera… - apunto con suficiencia

- Pero yo si quiero algo de ti… que dices ¿tenemos un trato?

- Bien, pero solo para demostrar que te equivocas yo lo hare primero – tomo una de las esferas y la puso frente a ella

Respiro profundo y con total concentración apunto a su simulador cuidando de decir las palabras correctamente, el susurro de su voz llamo la atención del pelinegro

- _Animale Fennisius _– el simulador comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro y al momento, comenzó a cambiar de forma, era como ver un huevo de avestruz algo traslucido del cual trataba de salir una masa que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un felino, cuando el lince de Hermione quedo completo se sacudió y al momento que lanzo un mudo rugido… ¡plop! desapareció en medio de una nube brillante

- Bueno… supera eso – Harry la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó

- Ya verás castaña… - tomo la esfera frente a él y concentrándose en el poder de su núcleo mágico sintió su sangre correr como si fuera fuego por su mano hasta su varita, pronunció el conjuro fuerte y sin equivocarse

- _Animale Fennisius _– la esfera comenzó a girar sobre sí misma y a medida que se detenía la perfecta forma de un magnifico ser desplegaba sus alas y golpeaba con su cola las piedras a su alrededor mientras daba vueltas un momento, resoplo mirando a su alrededor, meneando el trasero se echó sobre sus cortas patas delanteras y los ignoro olímpicamente rascándose las orejas con su enorme garra, pero no desapareció

- No es posible… Harry es… es…

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2 La verdad es una mentira

Hola a todos… cuando volví a leer este cap me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña inconsistencia con el prologo, por eso lo edite un poquito así que si ya lo leyeron no es mucho solo un detallito, crucial pero bueno… les reto a que le encuentren el error jeje

Estos personajes y parte de la trama no es mía… ¬¬, solo los uso para entretenernos y no gano nada por eso

Capitulo 3. La verdad es una mentira

_**Newcastle, septiembre 26 de 2005**_

_**Sabado, 1:55pm**_

- Seguramente me ha escuchado mal Señor Potter…

- No, me ha preguntado si vi quien cometió el crimen, y yo le he dicho que fue un…

- ¡Miente! – interrumpió Zabini mirándolo con odio

- ¿Cómo podría? – la voz enérgica de Hermione logro darle un poco de realidad a sus pensamientos, estaba luchando con toda su fuerza contra los efectos del _veritaserum_ pero evadir las preguntas estaba agotándolo rápidamente, sentía como su voluntad tambaleaba ante la necesidad de querer decir toda la verdad – señoría, esta instigando a mi cliente

- A lugar, señor Zabini modérese y limítese a preguntar

- Lo hare su señoría, bien… recapitulemos – en su mirada Harry podía ver las ganas que tenia de lanzarle una maldición – dice usted que la noche del crimen se encontraba en su casa de Londres

- Lo dije, si

- Según tengo entendido era su grupo el encargado de investigar sobre un presunto cargamento de armas que llegaría por el canal de la mancha para ser descargado ilegalmente en un puerto de un pequeño pueblo de magos cerca a Ámsterdam, ¿es correcto?

- Investigar era parte del trabajo, lo que teníamos que hacer era detenerlo y confiscarlo para luego entregarlo al ministro de magia holandés

- ¿Lograron el objetivo?

- Fue un éxito

- Entonces, si ese día estaba usted cumpliendo una misión, en la cual fue dado de baja el señor Hester, como pudo estar en su casa a la misma hora

- Porque la noche del 18 se descubrió el cuerpo de Hester pero en realidad el murió en la madrugada de ese día no en la noche, además siendo como soy un mago podría estar en dos lados a la vez de muchas maneras así que eso no viene al caso

- Explíquese

- Mi equipo y yo esperamos desde la mañana del 17 de septiembre porque la información que teníamos decía que en cualquier hora de la tarde llegaría el conteiner en un carguero de origen Rumano, así fue, cuando llego la noche, alrededor de las 10:00 pm uno de los guardias descubrió a uno de los nuestros revisando el cargamento y dio la alarma…

- Fue entonces cuando decidieron asesinar a Dave Hester

- ¡Objeción! Está manipulando los hechos con suposiciones – Hermione estaba desesperada, si Harry seguía por ese camino pronto se delataría

- A lugar

- Perdón su señoría, continúe señor Potter al parecer tiene mucho que contarnos – dijo con ironía, Harry decidió ignorar el tono y limitarse a narrar los hechos, llegado a este punto no podía ceder a las provocaciones porque bastante ya le costaba mantener el hilo de su historia

- Como le decía, después de que nos encargamos de aquel hombre tuvimos que actuar rápido, afortunadamente nadie escuchó el aviso, empacamos todo, desde armamento muggle hasta pociones y otros elementos mágicos, la mayoría no comerciables clase A, cuando ya teníamos todo en nuestro poder la mitad del grupo desapareció con todo listo para la entrega, el resto de mis hombres y yo teníamos que capturar a Hester y llevarlo ante las autoridades

- Obviamente encontraron al señor Hester

- Si, pero ya estaba acompañado cuando nosotros llegamos y en ese momento se hacía llamar Igor Romanov

- Dice que alguien estaba con él ¿Quién? – en este punto Zabini estaba que echaba humo pero podía disimularlo al punto de parecer sereno, Harry sabía que estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle dado la poción porque era uno de los pocos seguidores que quedaban después de la caída del señor oscuro hacia ya 10 años y ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que Harry iba a decir

- Un grupo de mortífagos, por el acento podría decir que eran nórdicos o escandinavos… pude ver a seis pero después supe que eran mas

- ¿El acento? ¿De que hablaban? – la tensión en el cuerpo del fiscal llamo la atención de Hermione quien tomo nota de investigar hasta que punto estaba implicado en todo aquello

- En ese momento descubrimos que el cargamento en realidad era una pantalla, seguramente también era de contrabando pero lo más probable fuera que sabía de nuestra llegada y quería entretenernos para que no viéramos su plan real, era imposible no escucharlos porque al parecer tenían un pequeño desacuerdo, el tono de voz estaba caldeado y no era muy cordial… discutían un precio

- Las armas muggles se han vuelto populares entre los magos, seguramente era solo eso, está alargando su respuesta para no contestar – tratando de restarle importancia al relato desestimaba las respuestas de Harry en aras de sacarle una confesión que lo inculpara con el asesinato, desviando la atención que la Jueza había puesto a lo dicho por el ojiverde volvió a interrogarlo - ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el absurdo cuento suyo sobre el ataque que sufrió Hester y su posterior muerte?

- Tiene todo que ver – la cabeza le daba vueltas, debido a la sobredosis que le suministro Zabini la voluntad se le estaba yendo de las manos y le dificultaba cambiar las verdades absolutas que tenía en la punta de la lengua por verdades a medias y todavía le quedaban 40 minutos de efecto – lo que estaban negociando no eran armas, estaba vendiéndoles centenares de huevos de Dragón

La sala enloqueció y los murmullos le dieron a Harry el tiempo necesario para recuperar la compostura, todos sabían que los huevos de dragón era la peor clase de contrabando posible porque no solo el gobierno daba penas severas por ello sino que los mismos animales no descansaban hasta buscar a sus crías

- Orden, Orden… Señor Potter, eso es imposible, no se puede tener un cargamento de esa magnitud sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ocultar uno ya es casi imposible – la Jueza Westworth le miro con seriedad pero aun así su semblante no podía ocultar la preocupación que le causaba la noticia, y Harry la entendía, los huevos de dragón eran muy utilizados en pociones venenosas y en manos de mortífagos podrían ser letales

- Ojala pudiera inventarme algo así – le dijo dándole a entender que ella había autorizado el uso del veritaserum y que por tanto técnicamente no podía mentir aunque quisiera

- Señor Potter estaba contándonos lo que paso… continúe

- Las cosas se salieron de control, ellos empezaron a pelearse, Hester estaba impaciente por cerrar el trato y no dejaba de mirar para todos lados, el que parecía el líder de los mortífagos se enfureció y armó un pandemónium, fue cuando los hombres de Hester dieron la alarma porque en ese momento los otros mortífagos trataron de robar el cargamento, era obvio que nunca pretendieron pagar por el, comenzaron a lanzarse maldiciones y una de ellas le dio a uno de los míos por lo que nos descubrieron, la confusión del momento fue aprovechada por Hester y junto con una parte de sus hombres se subieron en varias escobas

- ¿Me va a decir que un traficante como Hester dejó tirado un cargamento de esa magnitud y se fugo?

- No, le digo que se subió a una escoba, y por lo muerto que esta obviamente no se fue, para ese momento tanto él como los mortífagos ya sabían de nuestras presencia ahí, pero nosotros estábamos más concentrados en que no nos mataran porque de un momento a otros comenzaron a caer bolas de fuego de todos lados incendiando el puerto, evitando un mal mayor le di la orden a mis hombres de que se fueran pero yo no podía hacerlo sin llevarme a Hester

- ¿Bolas de fuego?

- Era una manada completa de Dragones, deje de contar cuando superaban la veintena, llegaron directamente sobre nosotros dispuestos a llevarse lo que les habían robado y lanzando fuego por todas partes calcinando a casi todos los mortífagos, de los hombres de Hester solo quedaban algunos brazos y piernas regados por todo el lugar

- O sea que convenientemente solo usted quedo ahí, ¿aprovecho la oportunidad para matar a Hester?

- ¡Objeción! – la jueza dio lugar a la protesta de Hermione advirtiendo a Zabini que otra falta lo sacaría del tribunal, la castaña aprovecho para verlo a los ojos y el solo podía ver impotente como ella le rogaba con la mirada que no dijera nada indebido

- No le veo nada de conveniente, yo con todo gusto me hubiera ido, no estoy tan loco para querer quedarme por diversión a ver el festín de viseras que se dieron los dragones, pero era la única oportunidad de apresar a Hester y lo hubiera hecho y seguiría vivo además si él no hubiera cometido la estupidez de querer recuperar los huevos

- Sin embargo usted esta ileso, admite que eran solo los dos pero usted salió con vida ¿Cómo?

- No tenia caso quedarme ahí, el lugar era un campo de cadáveres, yo no podía hacer nada ya, Hester murió como nadie lo hubiera podido evitar

- ¿Trató de detenerlo? ¿Antes de que supuestamente lo mataran?

- Corrí tras él pero no pude alcanzarlo…

- Pero ¿trato de detenerlo? ¿Le lanzo siguiera una advertencia para que parara? – interrumpió Zabini con furia contenida

- Le grite que no se acercara, pero si me escucho no quiso detenerse, trate con todas mis fuerzas de impedir que siguiera pero para cuando logre acercarme lo suficiente era demasiado tarde – Hermione vio el dolor y el arrepentimiento en la mirada de Harry, nunca se perdonaría por lo que paso

- ¿Demasiado tarde porque? ¿Me va a salir con el mismo cuento otra vez?

- Nada de cuentos, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, estaba a punto de llegar junto al cargamento de huevos y… los pulmones iban a estallarme por las llamas que nos rodeaban pero me acostumbre y seguí tras él, lamentablemente cuando puede darle alcance frente a el apareció un Ridgeback Noruego que lo volvió pedazos…


End file.
